


A Brief Description of Kakashi

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Appearances should hardly matter in his work; his connections are what make him deadly.





	A Brief Description of Kakashi

His mask hid his nose quite well. It was sharp and the bridge was uneven, tilted to the right from being broken too many times without proper healing, though that was rather standard in his line of work. His ears were large and stuck out a bit. He had a long, thin face and high cheekbones that made him look gaunt instead of chiseled. His lips were thin and dry; perhaps his mask prevented him from applying lip balm. His eyes with deep under eye circles made him look scary- you got a sense of uneasiness looking into them. He had the beginnings of crow’s feet and frown lines, not unexpectedly. He was thirty years old, of course.

Faint freckles covered his body from decades out in the sun, not to mention awful tan lines on his face and body- something sunscreen couldn’t fix. His facial hair grew in patchy, which he shaved bi-weekly when he could. His body hair was sparse, unlike Gai, who could pass for a gorilla. 

Scars littered his body haphazardly; he had a particularly bad one on his left calf from Anbu, which was ugly and purple and wouldn’t go away like his other ones. The scar on his eye wasn’t as bad as people believed it to be. It healed nicely and shrunk to about a quarter of what the initial damage was. 

He wasn’t exceptionally attractive, not nearly as handsome as his father was. His personality wasn’t very charming either; he was quiet, blunt, and spiteful- he once went on forced date and spoke two words the whole time. “Check please.”

For all his numerous flaws and misgivings, he still has people who love and care about him, which is probably the most important thing to know about him. Well, second only to the people he loves and cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> Always got the feel that Kakashi wasn't as attractive or as glamorous as the show depicted him. He is a seasoned ninja, of course.


End file.
